The prior art includes numerous mechanisms for combining inputs to a given flight surface. However, the interrelationships between flight surfaces are highly complex, and between different configurations there is a wide variation of functions. Two of the prior art inventions, Calhoun (U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,162) and Baker (U.S. Pat. No. 4,071.208) disclose apparatuses for coordinating spoiler position with flap position. In both of these inventions, the movement or position of the flight surfaces are always mutually related.
There remains a need for a spoiler-mixer control device as in the present invention, wherein the effect on the spoiler of the primary (pilot's) control is independent of the current position of the secondary input. The present invention accomodates the adjusting action of the second input.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be installed in an aircraft flight spoiler control system that allows normal control by the various existing components and linkages and further provides a secondary system also able to effect control, either system being capable of operating without the other.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for control of the spoiler mixer system by a closed-loop, computer directed, hydraulically actuated system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus for more easily and quickly maintaining a directed line of flight by making the aircraft move vertically in a direct path rather than the pilot having the aircraft climb or dive to achieve the same elevation change.
It is an additional object of the present invention to improve the flight performance of an aircraft.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can be incorporated as a retrofit, thus giving an existing aircraft a capability for which it was not originally designed.